An Ally in the Psychotic
by Psychotic115
Summary: What happens when a violence and meat loving psycho finds demigods? A whole bunch of fun times that's what happens.
1. Chapter 1

I don't even know how long we have been wandering through the darkness. Every once in a while we will need to eat so we kill a monster, eat, drink from a river, then continue on our way. It used to be just me, but then one day when it felt like I had been asleep for a month, I awoke to him. I wasn't in control of my body. I was moving but I wasn't controlling anything. Then I realized, he took over. To clarify, we are one person. Our name is Krieg. That's all I know about him. That and he loves meat and mass murdering. I managed to convince him that we are to only kill deserving people, I.e. murderers, thieves, bandits, people like that. I told him I would pull the plug if he killed an innocent person.

"I see meat muscles!" _What is it this time Krieg?_ "The beast shall fuel my meat!" _Have fun then._ "Fun times!" He started chasing after a deer, waving his buzzaxe around like the psycho he is. After about five minutes of chasing the deer, he got bored and through the axe at the animal. When the axe hit it's hide, it tore into its flesh. He walked up to it, still crying and bleeding to death, unable to move. _Mercy Krieg, put it out of its misery._ He sliced its head off. "Strip the flesh!" He began to tear the hide from the body, hanging the skin from a tree so he could dry it later. "SALT! By God where is my SALT!" _You used the last of it on the last kill you idiot._ "I need to salt the wound!" _You have no salt you dumbass._ "Rrrggghhh!" So after a fair bit of cursing and yelling, he finally started a fire and cooked the meat, muttering about how he can't salt the deer's wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

One day as we were walking in the woods, we heard a wolf pack howl. "Moon puppies are yelling." _Yes they are, wonder what has them howling at noon? Let's go see if they left some bones for us._ "What Head Man?" _Follow the sound of the wolves Krieg._ "TO THE MOON PUPPIES!" He started sprinting towards the we got closer the the howls I realized that the howls were the howls of werewolves. And they were not happy.

When Krieg ran to the clearing, even he stopped to see what was happening.A group of girls were attacking the werewolves, and they were using bows in close-quarters. They weren't doing to bad. One with some goth/punky clothes was fighting a taller one, and it stood on two feet. We saw him bash her shield away then corner her. More wolves came out of nowhere, blocking her friends from helping her. We could see him laughing at her, then said something we couldn't hear.

_We need to help her Krieg..._ "The goth one can have her pain." _She is fighting werewolves, see has to be a good person... _"Mother said not to talk to weird ones." _We don't even know who our mom is you dult..._ I had a better look at her. _Is she a huntress_? "The promise must be kept with blood!" _So, you do remember the favor we owe to Artemis. That, and you get to kill all the wolves..._ "What Head Man?" _Kill the big moon puppy first, then all the small puppies after..._ He understood that, because as I finished, he started sprinting to the big werewolf. "THE PAIN TRAIN HAS ARRIVED!"


	3. Chapter 3

The big guy turned just in time see his death. As the buzzaxe was rotating and slicing into his head, when the cut was finished, the head was mauled and fell to the ground in a pile of bloody chunks. The body slumped to the ground. I just barely saw the kill because he went right to killing the small wolves. Krieg was just laying waste to these guys. "I'm going to put my pain in your soul!" Another dead. "FEED THE MEAT!" Another one bites the dust. "Many shall fall but Krieg shall ALWAYS STAND!"

As the girls recovered from the mass slaughter that just took place, they notched their arrows at us, "Who are you, and why did you save us?" This came from a shrill voice in the front, a young looking one. The one we saved from having her shield bashed came up to us, and asked, "Why did you save me." _Tell her that we wanted to do what is right, and we needed to return a favor to Artemis..._ "The endless agony of a moon puppy's pain was not meant for your tender flesh!" _And we owed Artemis..._ "The Silver lady spared my meat so a pact was made in metal!" He drew his dagger and showed what looked like the leader the inscription. Her eyes widened. "Follows us. And what is your name?" _It's ok, you can tell this one... _"I am the walking tank and slaughter house KRIEG!" _Haven't heard that one before..._

After a while of walking we came up into a hunting camp, with more of these girls talking around a fire. They all looked back to welcome their leader, but their eyes looked to me with disgust. "What is a boy doing here Thalia?" She looked back at her and solemnly said, "He needs to talk to Artemis." Same girl snaped back, "Why. Why does this boy get an audience with our lady."

"Because I wish to speak with him."


	4. Chapter 4

They all looked to this 12-13 year old girl as she walked up to us. "Greetings to the little Silver Lady!" "Hello Krieg, I see you have saved my head Huntress from Lycan. You have kept your oath." The goddess said with a smile. _Giver her the dagger back..._ Krieg drew the blade and scabbard, then presented it to Artemis. "You have kept your oath even when I thought you wouldn't, the blade is yours warrior." He slide the knife back to its spot on his back. "Artemis, why did he owe you a favor?" Thalia questioned. She looked to the hunter, "Because I needed a reason to not vaporize him on the spot." _Tell them what happened Krieg... _

"Well, My meat was draining and I needed to replenish, so I hunted down a deer and slaughtered it, but it was a lying deer and was a stag, a very shiny one. It didn't taste good either. So Silver Lady came out of nowhere with me eating the flesh of the stag. She got enraged but spared my meat." Again, they all notched arrows at us again. _This again really?_ "You killed our lady's sacred stag? You're they reason she wouldn't hunt with us for a month!" _Don't do it idiots..._ They let loose their arrows right into our chest, much to the goddess's dismay. They didn't know any of our powers. As soon as the arrows should have made us a porcupine, they just glanced and dinged off our chest. "Hehehehehe, the puny heads of silver can't break through the iron!" "How are you not dead you psychotic bastard?" The small, feisty hunter asked with both puzzlement and rage in her eyes. Krieg picked up an arrow and slowly slid it into our arm. A stream of blood raged down out arm. "Only the King can destroy the lands." He removed the arrow and broke it in half. The bleeding stopped as soon as the arrow was pulled out.


	5. Chapter 5

"What is this? How can you do that?" Thalia was the only one never to nock an arrow at us. "Curse? Blessing? I don't care, the slaughter can continue with it!" _You just needed to show it off didn't you..._ "Krieg, you are here for a reason, and no more arrows will be shot at him, as you can see it won't do anything." Artemis walked up and took our hand. "I need a different power of yours." We walked into a tent where another girl was laying on a bed roll, but she didn't look like a hunter, and she was wearing an orange shirt that was soaked in blood. "She has been mortally wounded, and she is going to die within the hour if you don't save her." The same feisty one asked, "How can this psychotic monster save anything? He only kills." _Let's prove them wrong Krieg..._

We bent down and put our ear on her chest, some of the girls were calling us some pretty bad names, but nothing we haven't heard before. "Her soul is worth redeeming." One of the few things Krieg took seriously was saving those who are worth it. He took out his buzzaxe and brandished it across her sternum. A few tried to jump forward and stop, but Artemis stopped them. "Just watch him." "Your soul is more pure than mine, and so my health will go to you. I will take your wound and suffer for it so you don't have to." _Really Krieg, you're going to say that?_ "HEADS UP SEVEN UP!" As he shouted that, the axe plunged right to where her sternum would be. Right where the wound was. A sword had stabbed her in her sternum, I was surprised she wasn't dead yet. The hunters yelled and cursed at me, then they suddenly fell silent.


	6. Chapter 6

The first one was taken back as the wound disappeared from the girl, then reformed on our chest in the same place. Blood started to gush down our chest from the wound. "Salt." Thalia seemed to be the only one who heard. "How did you do that Krieg." He snapped his head to her, "Bring me SALT!" Thalia commanded a hunter bring some, and when she did, Krieg instantly took a handful and packed it into the wound.

Some of the hunters cringed, some had pain stricken faces. The salt made the blood bubble a bit. "And the flesh will heal." The center of our chest started to speed heal with the skin flowing over the miniature mountains and valleys of the salt, eventually closing up, like the wound was never there. We knelt down next the girl, and I have to say, she wasn't bad looking at all. She was beautiful. She looked up into my uncovered eye, and it felt like she wasn't looking at Krieg, but me. "What just happened?"

"Your tender meat and soul was redeemed. I took your wound and made it my own." On that last note, she threw her arms around our neck. "Thank you." Krieg was silent. Nobody has ever shown compassion to us, and we never thought we would get any. Especially from a beautiful girl like her. Krieg just nodded his head and started to walk away when Artemis stopped us. "I know it's a lot to ask, but could you accompany us to Camp Half-Blood?" "Yeah!" Thalia chimed in, "You would be welcome there Krieg! You just helped one of Annabeth's best friends."

"And if they don't, I'll convince them to." The girl we just save stood up and walked over to us. "If anything the Ares cabin will like you. Your name means war in German." _Why not Krieg? I bet there will be plenty of meat and salt there for you to eat... _"Whiskey? Meat? Salt?" Artemis smirked, "Meat and salt they have, but whiskey is only for those old enough." _Krieg, tell them we are at least 25._ "The moon has spun 300 times since I've had my meat." Artemis just laughed, "If I am translating that right, then yes they do." She look at her hunters, "That means he is at least 25. Let's be on our way." _Heh, close enough..._


	7. Chapter 7

When we got to the camp, I couldn't believe my eyes. These kids were playing volleyball, rock climbing, canoeing, if it could happen at a camp, it was going on here. Then Krieg saw the fighting arena, with what looked like a tournament was going on. Needless to say, he wanted to go and fight. As if reading his mind, "You can't fight yet Krieg. Only Chiron or Mr. D can enter you into the tournament." Thalia put her hand on our shoulder, "Besides, Capture the flag will be tonight."

Yeah, Chiron was shocked to see he hunters walking up, but mostly us When the hunters approached he smiled kindly to them and sort of bowed to Artemis, but then he looked us. "And who is this you have brought me?" "Well, this is Krieg." Artemis started looking around,"We did have Faith with us but.." "The young one ran off for her dearest." Chiron looked back at us, with a puzzled look. "Faith went to see Annabeth?" _I know what your going to say Krieg, don't say it..._ "The man horse has the smart juice running through him." _Damnit Krieg..._ "Thank you?" Chiron still looked a little confused. He turned back to Artemis. "Anyways, will you be staying the night my lady?" She smiled, "Yes we will be." Thalia walked up and hugged the centaur, "And you know what that means Chiron." He smiled and patted her head, "I'll make the announcement at supper."

I knew we wouldn't be welcomed before all the looks. As we walked with Chiron around on our tour of the camp, many of the campers looked either afraid or disgusted at us. Couldn't be surprised though. Krieg had many scars, and was a war torn hulk that always wears a gas mask that covers our left eye. Krieg was trying to make me shut up by hitting our head, and he stopped when he hit our eye. He hasn't done it sense. "Don't worry Krieg, they'll warm up to you eventually." _Like we will be welcome..._ "The lone survivor has never held a companion." Chiron patted our shoulder, "That will change soon." His smile was old, wise, and welcoming. I could feal even Krieg smiling a bit.

"Now, why do you wear that mask." Krieg instantly made sure the mask was secured on. "The many past battles have ravaged my face. The mask covers the beast." His smile dampened a bit. "I'm sorry to hear that. Come now, it's time for supper. I would be honored if you joined me at the head table." Krieg shook his head. "No, no one must see my face. To many bad looks at me." Chiron gave a sad smile, "As you wish. When I sound a horn for the second time, come to the pavilion, then capture the flag will start." Krieg just nodded his head, then we walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

_That was the second horn Krieg, let's go... _When we walked up to the pavilion and saw the campers gearing up for battle, Chiron noticed us and walked over to greet us. "Are you ready for capture the flag? The teams are the hunters and you versus Camp Half-Blood. Now, how will you fight?" Krieg took out a bronze stick about 8-inches long. He tossed it in the air and it came back down as our buzzaxe. "There will be no killing or maiming during this game Krieg. Do you understand?" He drew the revolver he always had in his jeans. It turned into a pistol crossbow. "Upon the flowing torment Styx I will not slaughter anyone present around us." Chiron smiled, starting to realize how Krieg talks. "Very good. Do you require armor?" I could feel Krieg smile, even though no one could see it. "Stab me." Chiron was taken back, "Excuse me?" Krieg looked at him in the eyes, "Try and create a wound, then see if I require the bronze." "I'll just take that as a no."

Chiron turned to the rest of the campers, "Heroes! Tonight we have the traditional capture the flag game with the hunters when they visit. It will be Camp Half-Blood verses the hunters." Faith came out and stated, "But isn't that a little unfair, we outnumber them three to one." Chiron glanced over, "And would the Nike cabin like to join them?" "That won't be necessary Ms. Stark." Artemis appeared behind us and started to usher Krieg to the hunters. "The hunters plus Krieg here will be more than enough." A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes walked up with a guy that smelled like sea salt, "And why is that Artemis?" Artemis just smirked, "You will find out soon enough Annabeth. And Percy, you watch your back."

Percy uncapped his sword and laid it across his shoulder, "And why is that ma'am?" _Let's have some fun with this one..._ "Because sea salt man." Krieg flipped his rod into the air and caught the buzzaxe, with a few faces of terror, curiosity, and some being just in awe. "Fun times await for you in the trees." Percy was one of the in-awe people, "Dude, that is awesome, how effective is it?" Thalia put her hand on our shoulder, which looked a bit weird, with us towering over most of the campers. "Very effective. It sliced up King Lycan's face and did the same to his minions when we were fighting them, he even saved my life that day." I think it was Annabeth that commented, "How did you kill Lycan without silver, including his minions?" Chitons hoof thundered into the ground. "Story time will come later, now is capture the flag time." The campers cheered and rushed of with their flag, soon followed by us going to hide our flag, with special instructions by Artemis.

Only Krieg was allowed to cross the river to get the flag.


	9. Chapter 9

Even Krieg would admit this was fun. Once the flag was placed, Krieg sped off towards the river. We were met with a row of campers with shields and spears. "There is the psycho!" A big, tall girl shouted to the other guards, "Form the phalanx!" All the guards locked their shields together and bristled their spears over the shields. Krieg gripped the axe tighter. He laughed loudly at them then sprinted full force towards the river.

They did not expect Krieg to jump over them. After the fact, the guards tried to turn around, bashing their shield into each other. The big girl lunged at us with her spear. Krieg side stepped and broke the spear in half. She drew her sword and attacked. We deflected each blow as she would swing wilder and wilder with each failed attack. She did however bash us with her shield, knocking us to the ground. She slashed at our side, but the blade just glanced off. She had a confused look, "What in Hades?" She didn't see the kick coming. When she stuttered, Krieg full force kicked her chest, denting her chest plate and sending her flying into the ground. Krieg just got up and started running into the enemy woods.

That was one big pile of rocks. We found the flag on top of this weird looking pile of rocks. _Might as well start climbing Krieg..._ He was just about to start climbing when we heard something start ticking. _Trap!_ Krieg got out of the way just in time. An old fashion rope trap sprang up and caught the air. While Krieg was laughing at the trap, an explosion rocked the earth under our feet.

Annabeth, Percy, and Faith walked out of the tree's shadows and brandished their weapons. Percy was laughing at the sight of us being propelled into the ground by the Greek fire trap that was now burning the ground. Krieg got back up and and pointed at Percy with the buzzaxe, "You and me Sea Salt. Let's mambo." Percy stopped laughing, "It's bad enough that Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain. Sea Salt is not needed." Krieg smiled and laughed, "Ok then, Barnacle Butt." He didn't like that one either.


	10. Chapter 10

He lunged at me with his sword, but Krieg deflected it. Krieg kicked him away. Percy looked at the Greek fire. To late dude... Before Percy could move, Krieg went strait for the fire, scooping up a handful. "Hey! That stuff will only go out when it burns itself out, don't throw it around!" I saw that Annabeth had a genuine look of worry, mainly for her boyfriend and the forest. Krieg just smiled. "The inferno isn't for your flesh." Krieg held the fire above our head and let it drip onto our body, engulfing it in fire. A look of horror washed over the three's faces. "IT'S FOR MY MEAT!"

We went to attack Percy, and our fiery buzzaxe met his newly water enclosed sword. Water enveloped around Percy like armor. "Fire versus water, who will win." The steam screeched off our blades every time we crossed them. This went on for about five minutes, then I felt the flames start to die out. Krieg could sense it happening. This was our only weakness, but one that could kill us very easily. Instantly, Krieg put all of his power into kicking Percy against a tree. We pulled out the mini crossbow and fired arrows to pin his clothes to the tree, even grazing his hair a few times. The arrows began to spin steel cords around Percy, literally tying him to the tree. Annabeth and Faith went to try and untie him, but Krieg had other matters to deal with.

We went over to the pile of boulders and started climbing. We reached the top and grabbed the flag. We looked over the trees and saw commotion from our side. I could see the glinting of our flag being taken. _We got to go Krieg..._ As we ran back to the creek, there was a freaking thin guy running the flag over to the campers side. He was about at the creak but we were there to. As he was jumping over the creak, Krieg sprinted full force and bull rushed the kid.

Needless to say, but Krieg won the pushing contest, they both landed on the hunters side. Krieg got up and stuck the flag into the ground, with it turning grey with an owl and an olive branch. _Help him up Krieg..._ Krieg lowered his hand to the painfully thin kid, who bated it away and got up. The hunters and campers ran out to see who won the fight. When they saw the hunters flag still flying, some campers grunted, some yelled and some just sat there silent. Then they saw us pick up the Athena flag and raise it above our head.

Chiron came up to us, "Athena Cabin, come and meet your new brother!" The whole cabin walked to the scene, with Annabeth in the front. "So, you're a son of Athena Krieg. I honestly thought you would be a son of Ares." _No Krieg!_ I couldn't stop him, he pinned Annabeth to the ground and had the dagger against her throat quicker than Annabeth could blink. The cabin instantly pulled me off of her and it took 7 people to subdue me. "What in Hades was that for?!" Percy was helping Annabeth up, seeing as how she was in shock of how fast we were, and Percy enraged. Krieg shouted both to Percy and the sky, "That fucker war god can go die in TARTARUS!"


	11. Chapter 11

The whole camp fell silent and looked at us like we were insane. I don't know what tipped them off, the way we talk, the way we act? No. They only thought that when I swore at Ares and wished him to die in Tartarus. Chiron looked at me with a disappointed face. "I realize Ares isn't the most like-able god, but why would you say something like that?" Krieg broke free and sheathed the knife. "He made me like this." _Say what you want Krieg, I hate him as much as you do... _"The war god was the one who did this to us." Chiron studied us, "Us? Who is us?"

Krieg flipped out the buzzaxe and started smacking our head. "The. Head. Man. Knows. What. Happened." He said each word after a hit. Chiron couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed our arm to stop us hitting our head. As a trickle of blood went down our head, I felt that something was different. I looked around to see the campers faces looking at me. Wait. **I** was looking around. "How long do I have Krieg?" Some campers were shocked to hear my voice instead if Krieg's. _Until the meat is explained!_ I looked at Chiron, "You can let go of my arm now." He quickly let go. "And you are?" I put my axe away. "I am the original Krieg. Before that bastard Ares cursed me."

The big girl from the river guard walked, "I'm pretty sure my father had a good reason to." I snapped my head to her, "He did in his mind. I was better than anybody he could ever call son or daughter." She had anger in her eyes. "One on one, you and me, we will see about that." She readied her sword. "Ares cursed me because I was a better fighter and battle planer than any of his kids. He was jealous because Athena had an all around better soldier of war than him. So, when I was 12, he cursed me, letting the psychotic Krieg out, and trapping me within his mind." I did an all-of-me gesture. "And this is the product of 20 years of being by myself, well, telling Krieg what to kill and what not to. All of our scars and this mask. Krieg just stopped wearing shirts because some monsters would run off when they saw our battle scars."

Percy walked up scratching his head, "How did you get scars if we have seen that we can't hurt you?" "Remember when I lit myself on fire?" I'm surprised no campers have had a heart attack from the battle tactics Krieg uses. "Yeah, and it was the craziest thing I have ever seen in a fight. A guy voluntarily pouring Greek fire over himself." I smiled, "Yeah, his fighting tactics are quite unusual, but they are very effective. When he lights himself in fire he is completely invulnerable to every thing, but when the flames go out, anything can hurt us for a little bit, then our skin becomes bronze tough again. We also get a big strength boost when we are on fire. And for anybody who wants to shoot Krieg for shits and giggles, don't do it while he is on fire."

Faith walked up, slinging her bow across her back, "And why is that?" "Homing balls of fire that explode on impact." She looked stunned, "Noted." I chuckled, "My time is near, I must go. And don't be hard on Krieg, even before we were turned into this, I was in my own sense I was 6. The first sign of any kind of affection we have ever had was the hug you gave us when I redeemed your soul. That was why we were silent." Faith walked up to me, "At least tell me your real name."

I looked down to meet her eyes. "I don't remember, ask mom. Maybe she knows." Just then, a grey owl flew down down an stood on the ground. "Advert your eyes!" I quickly hugged Faith so she wouldn't be vaporized and I closed my eye. Everyone else did the same thing. Adverting their eyes, not the hugging thing. After the bright light, Athena was there, looking strait at me. I took my hands away from Faith, then she let go a moment later, with her face turning a bit red. He turned our head to Athena. "I thought you died 20 years ago Alexander."


	12. Chapter 12

If a goddess could have a bit of overwhelmed joy she had a tinge in her voice. "Whose meat is Alexander?" _I think that's me Krieg..._ "You mean Head Man?" Athena looked a little saddened, "Yes I mean Head Man Krieg. At least Alex is still alive."

"Mother, is it safe for him to be here." Annabeth asked as she was walking towards us. "I don't know Annabeth, I don't know what curse Ares has cast upon Alex, but it seems that Krieg is mostly in control now."

"And that's the way he will stay until he dies." Krieg reacted instantly by throwing his axe and sprinting after it. Krieg jumped and grabbed the axe as it was coming down right onto Ares' sword, even pushing him back a bit. "Fucking bastard war god." Ares' eyes flamed more furious at the insult. "You'll regret that you swine."

He kicked us square in the chest, Krieg just was slid back less then a foot. Krieg grabbed Ares collar, "My turn." All the power Krieg... Krieg's foot slammed into the god's chest, sending him flying back onto the ground, and before he could recover, Krieg slammed down on his chest and stabbed his right arm. The golden blood gushed from the wound. He grunted in pain. He started to dissolve. "I'm taking your bronze skin with me." He dissolved leaving a small pool of golden blood. Krieg punched the ground, "Stand and fight, COWARD!" Krieg stood up and looked towards Percy, "Bring the pain Sea Salt." Percy looked confused, "I'm not going to cut you." His eye stared into Percy, "Let the crimson flow!" Faith walked up to us, then took out a pair a bronze knives. We looked down to her, "Do it, I must know."

With a hint of pain in her eyes, she made a small cut into my stomach, letting my darker blood trickle out of the small cut. "So the bronze was taken away." The bleeding stopped. Faith looked a little puzzled by my quick regeneration. "He didn't take away the fast healing, the idiot." All of a sudden, Krieg was on high alert, he flipped out the buzzaxe and pushed Faith behind him. "What is it Krieg?" I heard it this time, a low, deep growl. "Your ear holes can't detect it?" Faith looked out into the woods, "Krieg, monsters live out there. They growl all the time." Then she realized, "Why aren't there any monster growls?" Krieg laughed as the drakon burst out of the woods 200 yards away. We glanced at Faith, "Fun times!"


	13. Chapter 13

Let's clarify something, Krieg's mind is a mixture of bravery fueled by boredom and psychotic thoughts. The drakon supplied the spark. We rushed the drakon, only to be met with a bunch of poison. It covered our body, but Krieg kept fighting, trying to slash its eyes out. He punched its snout away, long enough to turn around. "I NEED TO TASTE THE INFERNO!" Chiron understood, quickly nocking an arrow which magically lit on fire. I could barely hear it, but I heard him say, "I'm sorry." quietly. When the arrow hit our back, I could feel the fire engulf our body, a sudden rush of strength.

Krieg jumped on top of the dragons head, and dug our hand into one of the eye sockets. Krieg ripped out the eye and through it away, landing on what I presume to be an Aphrodite daughter, because the amount of grossed out things that came from her almost distracted us with laughter.

Almost.

The drakon helplessly spew poison everywhere, but mostly onto a tree. We got up and saw a young girl with green skin walk out of the tree, coughing and crying. _Wood spirit, if the tree dies she does too..._ Krieg, still on fire, went close enough to the nymph so she could hear him, but we wouldn't light her on fire. "Cease the flowing water from your sockets." She looked at us with fear in her face, "Why should I? My tree is going to die." The fire extinguished. Krieg put our hand on her shoulder, "You shall live." He turned towards the tree and hugged it. _Krieg that's a crazy idea, I like it..._ Krieg started to lift the tree up. "That will kill me quicker! I will breath for 30 seconds then die!" I could feel the smile Krieg had, "More than enough time. HEY LIZARD!" The drakon turned towards us. He opened his mouth and charged as we uprooted the tree. He aimed the roots for its throat, "YOU NEED MORE FIBER!" Krieg ran strain towards the mouth of the drakon. The last thing any camper heard was the sound of psychotic laughter as Krieg jumped into the drakon's maw and down its throat.

The next thing that happened was the sound of a buzzaxe ripping and tearing through the stomach and the skin below. The acid flowed out of the wound and Krieg slammed the tree roots into the ground. The nymph was still dying. He aimed the buzzaxe at the tree, then looked at the nymph, "I will murder your death." He swung the buzzaxe at the tree. It immediately took root, and the tree now has a fancy drakon skull around it. The poison kicked in and Krieg fell to the ground in pain. Faith, the nymph and Chiron ran towards me, but then we all heard another growl.

Another Drakon burst from the woods, making a b-line towards us. _Let them take this one out, you know there is only one way we can get up from this and we don't want to kill these people with heart attacks..._ No good, he instantly got up and pulled out from our bag a strap of frag grenades, and threw them around our chest. Then the bundle was pulled out. "Krieg, what are you doing." Faith had a look of concern in her eyes. "Don't kill yourself for us." He looked into her eyes, "I'll martyr for the good people. Plus the inferno will protect me." Her expression turned into one of understanding, she took out a fire arrow and lit us on fire, then the bundle of dynamite. We turned toward the drakon then sprinted towards him. Krieg screamed at the top of his lungs, "Feeding time Flesh Bag!" Krieg ran towards the drakon, on fire and strapped with explosives.

"LIGHT THE FUSES, BITCHES!"


	14. Chapter 14

It was sad that they didn't realize what happens when you blow up something from the inside. There was drakon everywhere, then it all crumbled to dust. Krieg walked past the camper and to the lake. We jumped into the lake to wash off the poison. The lake ladies seemed not to care. We walked out of the lake to find the Chiron galloping towards us. "Well done Krieg, although I'm pretty sure you scared the Hades out of the campers with the explosives." Krieg laughed. Chiron joined but stopped when he saw my arms, "Your arms Krieg." We looked down and saw green bite marks on each arm. Krieg pulled out the knife, "Time to bleed the bad blood." Krieg was about to, but Chiron stopped us, "You're not by yourself anymore Krieg, let me heal you." _Let's see if he can Krieg..._ He sheathed the blade. "Where should I lay Horseman?" He smirked at the nickname, "Follow me."

He led us to a giant tent, where we went to the farthest bunk away from the door. I don't even remember the last time we slept. It felt like forever ago. _Let's just go to sleep Krieg. I bet you can't even remember the last time we slept. Chiron will take care of us... _"Horseman, my eye will shut while the bad blood is taken out." Chiron trotted over, "Sleep if you wish Krieg." Krieg laid down and instantly went to sleep.

This was the one part of our curse that is both a curse and a blessing, we never had dreams, good and bad. I don't think I need to explain why that is good and bad. Anyway, we woke up what we learned would be five days later. Yeah, we haven't slept in a long time. But something was wrong. Krieg sat up in the bed and went to readjust the mask, but it wasn't there. Krieg got up frantically and looked around for it. "The wall, the wall must cage the beast." Then we heard laughter at the entrance to the medic tent. That big girl from capture the flag was there holding our mask, "Hey! I need the cover!" She just smirked, "Come and get it then." She started to run towards the fighting arena. Krieg grabbed some sheets and wrapped it around our face, only letting our good eye stayed uncovered.


	15. Chapter 15

We ran after the girl and, like I thought, we ended up in the fighting arena with the Ares cabin waiting for us there. "Give me my cover big one!" The girl looked angry, "My name is Clarisse, and you can get your mask back after you fight me." _We need that mask Krieg..._ He flipped the buzzaxe out at drew the dagger. "Let's go then hippo!" Clarisse drew and attacked in anger, slashing wildly, but Krieg would either deflect or sidestep each attack, like how I could faintly remember fighting.

Krieg saw the same opening. After the next swipe of her sword, Krieg drove his fist strait into Clarisse's side, making her step back and hold her side. "Why didn't you drive the dagger into me?" Krieg walked up to her and took the mask from her then grabbed her collar. "You're not worth the flat of my pain stick." She drove her sword into our left arm. Krieg stepped back in a little bit of shock, but it was hardly noticeable. Clarisse smiled, "How is that for not being worthy ha!?" Krieg grabbed the blade of the sword and pulled it out of our arm, and threw it on the ground. "Not worthy of my time." Krieg turned away and unwrapped our face, then put the mask on. "I will reveal that gorgon awful face of yours, mark my words you psychotic beast!" _Just walk out Krieg..._ Without a comment, Krieg walked out of the arena.

Chiron was a little upset when Krieg told him why there was a stab wound that went threw our arm. "I'll make the Ares cabin clean dishes tonight." As he was wrapping up the wound with what seemed like a bandage that had magic in it, Annabeth, walked in. "Hey Krieg, we have a bunk made up for you in the cabin, and..." Krieg held up his hand to her, "The meat won't fit, I'll sleep in the trees." She looked a little shocked, "How wouldn't you? Our cabin practically hates Ares as much as you do, and your the second person I know of that has made Ares draw blood, besides Percy." Krieg just laughed, "Sea Salt can fight." Chiron finished wrapping our wound. "Even though I don't agree with you Krieg, you may sleep in the woods, if you give the Athena cabin a chance. Sleep there for one night." Krieg stood up and loomed over Annabeth, "Let's see the cabin."

First thing that hit me was that there was a strategy game that looked like it was magical. Two of the cabin mates were playing it, but they looked knocked out. "Where is the light in there eye holes?" Annabeth just laughed, "They are commanding their armies inside the game." _What are you thinking of Krieg?_ "Next game Blondy, you and Head Man." Krieg flipped the buzzaxe out smacked our head a few times. Next thing I knew was that I was in control. _The offer you told my meat will stand!_ "You finally took my offer Krieg? 'bout time." Annabeth looked like she was putting a jigsaw puzzle together. "What offer Alex?"

"When we aren't fighting, I'm in control, when we are, Krieg is. And like he said, you and me next round. How's it played?"

For the next ten minutes Annabeth explained the game to me in great detail, I couldn't wait to play. When the two were done, they opened their eyes and the victor was applauded, and the loser was either encouraged for the next game, or had the same responses but they were said sarcastically. "You defending or am I Oakly?


	16. Chapter 16

"Oakley? You mean like Annie Oakley the sharpshooter?" I smirked, "She was sharp with a gun and you're sharp with your brain, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't appreciate being called Annie." Annabeth sat on her side, "I guess Oakley is fine from you, and I'm best at defending. I'll let you choose." I examined the terrain we would be battling on defender gets a castle and 500 troops to do the best defending job she could. I would get 750 men to attack and conquer her castle, or the other way around. "Let's see your best defense."

She smiled like she just won the lottery. She quickly started to for her defenses. I sat there with my best poker face, watching and observing what she was doing. It took her ten minutes to set up, but she was done with her defenses. It was a pretty good set up, but I saw the flaws in her system. She lined up five rows of ten in a phalanx, with ten more in the back incase of an ambush from the behind. She set up archers in the trees, which were hard to see in the hologram, but they were noticeable, if you has experience with this tactic. She had Calvary and chariot riders standing guard by the castle, ready to attack first and quickly wipe out anything in their path. I couldn't see on the castle but I guess that she had swordsmen in there ready to pile out if they had to. Sprinkle in a few other basic units here and there, you got the set up of her defense. Admirable.

I quickly set up my attack, I lined up 9 groups in a 4X4 square each. That was my advancing line. I made a large group of Calvary units on both the front and back sides of the castle, and two small, practically unnoticeable groups of Calvary men on either side of the woods that surrounded were I would fight the phalanx once her Calvary and chariots were taken out. Within the forest behind where I would start, I hid four scorpion ballistas. I armed them with a four person crew and fire bolts. The rest I made into either swordsmen or archers, I had what I needed so the rest were optional. "I'm done Oakley. What now?" She smiled, "Now we command our armies." I fell back as if I was knocked out.

When I opened my eyes, I was in front of my army, which was hidden in the forest like I planned. I looked towards the castle and saw Annabeth's army form its phalanx. "Scorpions, arm a fire bolt and fire into the trees! We're going to have a little barbecue." The crews quickly followed the orders and as they rushed out of the forest, the bolts were lit and fired right into the trees, setting them ablaze. I smiled. My prediction was right. I saw the bodies of hidden archers fall out of the tree tops.


	17. Chapter 17

"Signal the Calvary." An archer next to me fired a red arrow, and my Calvary charged strait for the castle, and her horses charged at mine. "Calvary retreat! Archers!" As my horses ran back into the woods, my hundreds of archers notched arrows. Oakley's horses were still advancing. "Fire!" Hundreds of arrows were fired and the horsemen, charioteers and the horses themselves fell. "Whiskey, Tango, Foxtrot! You're the head of the Beatle! The rest if you! Form the insect." The nine groups formed into a walking wall, with their shields either overhead or on the sides. This completely encased the soldiers in the wall of bronze. "Forward march!"

As the company started to advance, Annabeth was barking orders to the phalanx, ordering them to stand strong. "Fire the green flare!" An arrow launched into the air and glowed bright green as if Greek fire was on it. I heard my Calvary thunder from the other side of the castle. But Annabeth was prepared. Her back five lines turned and bristled their spears at the horses. I smiled. At the top of my lungs I shouted, "CHARGE!" The swordsmen ran next to the beetle and I could see my back Calvary now, but the the forest rustled on the sides of the enemy phalanx. My sneak squad burst from the trees and started to rip through the phalanx by the sides, completely catching them off guard.

The middle row fell as the horsemen hewed through their armor which fell, stained red. I looked to the army's leader looking over a rampart of the castle. A look of fear crossed her face as she saw her troops being overwhelmed and beaten. She sounded a full retreat and all her soldiers began to flee to the castle. "Archers! Let loose the hoard!" Every one of my soldiers who could fire a bow did. The volley of bronze tipped arrows impaled themselves into the backs of Annabeth's retreating troops, making a carpet of blood and flesh before the castle's ramparts.

I looked to my troops, "Alright boys, let's turn up the heat and get us a castle!" My troops raised a valiant war cry and I turned around. I raised the buzzaxe above my head, I could feel the rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins. "TAKE OVER THE CASTLE!" We all rushed to the walls, I broke through the door to be followed by my men, all fought through the castle's guards. We wouldn't be able to break through the next for, it was bronze, probably reinforced. I saw a way up. When I looked up, I saw a small landing overhead. "Foxtrot, Shielded favors!" The group of soldiers huddled together and formed what looked like a human catapult. I ran full speed at the group, put my foot on the lowered shield, then was propelled as they quickly lifted the shield. I landed with a loud thud and I saw Annabeth run up one of stairs. I quickly followed her. I don't care if it was a trip, which it probably was, it has been a while sense I got to fight one on many.


	18. Chapter 18

As I ran up the stairs to meet Annabeth, my mind was racing. I haven't felt the joy and surge of adrenaline a battle gives you in over 20 year. When I reached the top, I was faced with 6 heavily armed guards which formed the phalanx wall between Oakley and me. "You know, as you keep using the phalanx, it gets easier and easier to break each time." "They form a barrier to keep things I don't want away." There was a tinge of frustration, but it didn't seem to come fully at me. A part of her voice sounded like she wasn't used to being between a rock and a hard place, or in this case, being cornered by an enemy.

Fortunately, I am a fairly good quickdraw. I tossed my buzzaxe up as a distraction. I drew my crossbow and offed four of the guards before my buzzaxe fell back down. I caught my buzzaxe, now in rod form, and put it away. "It's been a while sense I've fought with my hands." I cracked my knuckles and neck, "Let's see if I still got it." The two guards who were smart enough to raise their shield to protect their eyes charged. One thrusted his spear at my stomach, I redirected it towards the floor which ended up with the sound if the shaft breaking. Before he could react, his comrade attacked. I redirected the spear into his buddy's exposed throat. The spear impaled cleanly.

I grabbed the guard's helmet and ripped it off his head. I dug my thumbs into his throat and clenched my hands around his neck. While I could feel his throat gurgling with spit as he was trying to breath, I felt a sudden pain in my stomach. I let go and he fell, protecting his throat from more strangling. I looked down to see a sword through my stomach. I pulled the sword out and threw it on the ground. As the guard started to get up, I picked him up by his head. I gave his head a 180 degree spin.

As he slumped to the ground, I picked up his sword and unsheathed his buddy's. "It's just you and me now Princess." I looked to see a rage filled glare from Annabeth. She drew what looked like an ivory sword. "I've killed people for calling me less of that. I will never be a princess and I don't want to!" I smiled, my taunt worked, "Talk is cheap Oakley." She readied her sword as I did mine, "But it takes money to buy fire water. Put your money where your mouth is." She lunged at me faster than I expected.


	19. Chapter 19

As she attacked, she was also stronger than she seemed. I kept blocking each blow, like I could vaguely remember fighting like. I would keep blocking so I could see how she fought. After about three attacks she stopped and defended herself. Taunting time again.

"Did you get tired already Oakley? I know you're not the biggest fighter ever but I thought you would have more energy then that. You smaller fighters are usually equipped with an unnatural amount of energy."

She ground her teeth together. I hit a soft spot. In a mocking voice, I chuckled out, "Did I hit a nerve Princess?" I could see her knuckles turn white gripping the sword. Her face was turning red, she was starting to sway. Her footing was jittery and uneasy. She was near to a rage break. "I am very sorry your Highness. I didn't think you needed your body guard boyfriend to protect you all the time, I thought you could at least defend a simple castle." She was practically fuming with rage. "I guess you blondes are helpless and stupid." That was the last tick. "FUCK YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

She attacked, putting all her strength and rage into her strikes. I blocked them all, faking that I was getting tired. On one attack, I let her break my block, falling to one knee. My head hung like I was out of breath. "Take this you beast!" She went for an overhead strike, her sword crashing down. I quickly forfeited my facade and crashed in Annabeth, blocking her sword and pushing her against the wall. I stared deep into her eyes. "Rage makes you lose control. Don't lose control, unless you're a berserker." I stabbed one off my swords down, impaling her foot to the stone floor. I quickly grabbed her sword and repeated the impaling with the other sword. She pinned against the wall and her feet were stuck to the floor. I put her sword's point right where her heart was.

"By the way Annabeth." I said in a calm tone, "I didn't mean anything I said in those taunts. I on,y used them because I wanted you to lose control and attack wildly. It is one of the best ways to get your enemies to attack you, expect with you, I didn't mean anything I said. I can you are strong, smart, and you can take care of yourself, maybe even having to protect Percy." The thunderstorms in her eyes calmed and became calm and soft. "I fell for your taunts." I chuckled, "Yup, and I won." I drove the sword into her chest. At the same time we sat strait up and gasped as we came out of the simulation. I looked to Annabeth to make sure she was ok.


	20. Chapter 20

I saw her get out of the chair, walk over to me, then promptly punch my chest. She hit the sternum. I wheezed a bit before regaining my breath. "What was that for Oakley?" She waved her hand, it obviously been hurt from the punch. "Don't you ever taunt me like that again." I small tear went down her cheek. "Please." I got up and wiped the tear away. "I won't, unless it is 100% necessary, which I doubt it ever will." She looked up to my eye, and the other cabin mates came and clapped my back and punched my arm saying "That was the best match I have seen!" or "I didn't think Annabeth could be beaten!" or things along those lines. The cabin fell silent. This was broken when Percy came to the open cabin door. "Hey guys! Our guests have arrived." Annabeth had a puzzled look, "Is it August first already?"

"Yup."

"Well then, we got to get to the docks."

"They are already unloading."

Annabeth turned to grab her dagger, her ivory sword, then turned to me. "It's time for you to meet some of our friends the west coast Alex."


	21. Chapter 21

We walked down to the hill to see our guests, which I thought were invaders. I saw the advancing formation of roman soldiers, and located the leaders. I immediately drew my two pistols and aimed each at on if the praetors heads.

"What are Romans doing here!"

A phalanx circled the praetors, effectively shielding them.

Annabeth and Percy both grabbed one of my arms to pull them down, but to no avail. They stayed taunt to their targets. A tall, skinny, pale guy walked up. He seemed pissed, and he was waving around a stuffed bear with its cotton flying out of a cut in the stomach.

"I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have come here. These Greeks still want to kill us! Just like a few years ago when they attacked New Rome!"

He continued in his rant, "Look at this Greek, he is so ugly he hides his face behind a mask! I knew these Greeks were repulsive but this guy is the pinnacle of it!" I could feel Krieg itching to beat this guy. His meat must be stripped from his BONES! I just smirked, "At least I have the decency to do so skaglick." His face turned bright red, "What was that Greek?" I holstered my pistols, "You two can let go of my arms, I'm not going to disfigure this boy anymore than he already is." The tall guy threw his knife at me and it plunged into my left arm. Before anybody could vent their fumes, I raised my hand as a signal of silence. I walked right up to the skinny boy, "What's your name Roman?" He scoffed at me, "Like I would give my name to a Greek." Before he knew it, my left hand was closed in a vice grip around his neck, and he was two feet off the ground. I starred daggers into his eyes, then slowly pulled the dagger out my arm. I pinned him to the wall behind him, "You're lucky I don't hang anybody the proper way Roman skaglick." I plunged the dagger through his shoulder and about three inches into the stone wall. I let go of his neck then herd him gasping for breath as well as screaming in pain at the same time. I walked away with him cursing a me to my back.

I walked up to the girl I initially aimed at. Her guards started to form a defense, but a big guy walked through to face me, even though he was about a foot shorter than me. "I suppose I should thank you for shutting up Octavian, even though it was a little harsher than I would have liked." I looked this kid in the eyes, he was a leader, I could tell that much, but he had a younger face than how old he seemed. "And who should I be thanking?" He held out his hand, "Alex." I shook his hand. "Frank, I am one of the praetors of this army." He gestured to the people behind him. "Believe it or not, but it don't like doing what I did to the boy over there, please don't give me a reason to do it again." Frank smiled, "You all hear that?" They all yelled, "Yes Sir!" in unison. "Good. Have a good Feast of Fortune." Frank looked puzzled, "You won't be joining us?" I shook my head.

"If these two camps are one army, I'm Rambo."


	22. Chapter 22

I was sitting in a tree watching the feast when I heard rustling beneath me. I crouched on the branch to get a better view, it was Faith, and she was carrying a tray with her. "Alex! Alex where are you? I brought you some food!" I dropped down and she turned to meet my face. "There you are I've been looking for you." I cocked my head, "You have?" She rolled her eyes at me, "Of course I have, you're missing the feast and I thought you would be hungry." She held out the tray, but before I could take it she put it down on a stump. "I need to ask you a question Alex."

I sat down near the tray, "What is it?" She started to talk but hesitated. I answered her unspoken question, "No, I won't be offended if you ask me about what's behind my mask, wrappings or armor." Her shoulders relaxed. She sat down next to me. "What happened?" I took off the armor on my left arm and the wrappings on my right. She gasped and put a hand to her mouth. The multiple scars on my arms were just a fraction of the gruesome wounds I have taken over the years. She looked in my eye, and in a caring voice, asked, "And your face?" I hesitated, I knew she would run in horror at what my face looked like, it was worse than my arms, but I had a feeling she wouldn't run, but try to make it better, even though it was hopeless, my face is uglier than Hephaestus'.

Reluctantly, I slowly took of my mask. I was expecting a scream like the usual passerby that by chance saw me without my mask, but she didn't scream. She put a hand on my cheek, "What happened to you." I jerked my head away from her hand. "When you're in Tartarus for 20 years, you don't come out the same." I looked back to see wide, caring eyes, "You were in Tartarus for 20 years, who was with you?" I let her inspect my scars while I continued, "I was by myself." Her voice was filled with shock, "All by yourself?"


End file.
